Wer weiß schon, was nach dem Tod passiert?
by Alicia Spinnet2
Summary: Linya stirbt in dieser Welt. Doch wer weiß schon, was nach dem Tod passiert? Sie landet in einer anderen Welt; - genau. Mittelerde.
1. PROLOG

** Wer weiß schon, was nach dem Tod passiert?**

  
  
**Disclaimer: **Die Elben und Mittelerde und überhaupt alle von Tolkien bekannten Figuren gehören natürlich Tolkien, bzw. seiner Familie.   
**PROLOG**   
Blut. Überall Blut. Wohin ich auch sehe, ich kann nichts anderes entdecken.   
Es scheint mir, als schwebte ich über diesem Szenario des Grauens, als würde ich das ausgebrannte Auto und die Rettungsleute, die verzweifelt versuchten, meine Eltern aus den Trümmern zu bergen, von oben betrachten.  
Plötzlich vernehme ich neben mir eine leise Stimme - spricht sie wirklich so leise, oder kommt es mir nur so vor, durch den Nebel, der mich nun fast vollständig einzuhüllen scheint? "Ich kann nichts mehr für sie tun. Sie hat zu viel Blut verloren. Sie wird sterben."  
Wer ist 'sie'? Wer wird sterben? Meinen sie am Ende mich?  
Ja, sie meinen mich. Das beweisen mir die stechenden Schmerzen, die sich in meinem ganzen Körper zu verteilen scheinen, das beweist mir das Blut, das überall um mich herum den Boden bedeckt.   
Aber ich will doch nicht sterben! Ich bin doch erst 19... Und ich hab seit jeher eine große Angst vor dem Tod. Wer weiß denn, was nach dem Tod geschieht? Ich bin nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf, es zu erfahren.  
Ausgerechnet an meinem Geburtstag. Ohne zu wissen, was aus meinen Eltern und meinem Bruder geworden ist, werde ich sterben.  
Und ich weiß nicht, was dann passiert. Ich, die ich jahrelang nicht mehr in die Kirche gegangen bin, glaube nicht, dass alle Menschen nach dem Tod in den Himmel kommen, auf Gottes Schoß sitzen dürfen und alles ist schön und gut und toll. Daran glaube ich nicht, das kann ich nicht glauben.  
Doch was kümmert es mich noch?  
Bald werde ich es erfahren.  
Zumindest vermute ich das...  
Aber plötzlich lichtet sich der Nebelschleier, der nun über meinen Augen liegt, noch ein letztes Mal und ich erkenne, dass sich eine große Person zu mir hinunterbeugt.  
"Hörst du mich?" fragt die Person mit sanfter Stimme, doch ich bin unfähig zu reagieren.  
Sie erhebt sich wieder, wendet sich ab von mir.  
Ich will rufen, will nicht, dass sie mich so einfach dem Tod überlassen. Doch kein Laut kommt über meine Lippen.  
Wie aus weiter Ferne durchdringt die sanfte Stimme noch einmal meine Gedanken. Nur jetzt klingt sie für mich nicht mehr sanft. Hart und gut grausam hört sie sich an, als sie sagt: "Sie sind alle tot."  
Dann wird alles schwarz.  
Ich sterbe.  
  
---°---°---  
  
Zumindest dachte ich, ich starb. Doch als ich die Augen öffne, liege ich auf einer grünen Wiese, unter einem blauen Himmel, das Gezwitscher der Vögel klingt mir in den Ohren, und von den Schmerzen, die mich vor kurzer Zeit noch plagten, ist nichts mehr zu spüren. Kurz - ich fühle mich, als sei ich im Paradies höchstselbst. Wenn da nicht die Erinnerungen an das wären, was noch vor wenigen Minuten - zumindest kommt es mir so vor - geschehen ist.   
"Sie sind alle tot."  
Wieder und wieder höre ich diesen einen Satz.  
Alle tot.   
Ich bin auch tot - oder? ODER?  
Nein. Ich bin nicht tot. Ich bin lebendig wie eh und je, könnte jetzt aufspringen und mich umsehen, über die Wiese hüpfen, Räder schlagen, wie ich es als kleines Kind oft getan habe. Wenn mir der Sinn danach stünde.  
Doch ich habe jegliche Kraft verloren, die noch vor so kurzer Zeit in mir ruhte.   
Alle sind sie tot. Was kümmert es mich da noch, wo ich bin, was ich hier tue?  
Mir ist es egal. Ich will nur zum Rest meiner Familie zurückkehren.  
Doch dieser Wunsch wird mir wohl nicht gewährt werden.  
Ich vernehme nur ein lautes "Ergreift sie!", ehe ich von zwei starken Armen auf die Beine gezerrt werde.  
Ich bin umstellt. Von einer Gruppe großer, langhaariger Menschen. Als ich die Gesichter jedoch näher mustere, erkenne ich, dass dies keine Menschen sein können.  
Die Personen sind viel zu schön, von zeitloser Schönheit. Auf den ersten Blick sehen sie nicht älter aus als 20, doch ihre Augen zeugen von einer Weisheit, die ein Mensch in 20 Jahren niemals erlangen könnte.   
Als mein Blick auf die Ohren der Geschöpfe fällt, halte ich den Atem an.  
Sie sind spitz.  
Wo habe ich solche Ohren das letzte Mal gesehen?  
Ich zermartere mir mein Gehirn, denn ich weiß, dass ich solche Ohren bereits gesehen habe. Und dann fällt es mir schlagartig ein.  
Im Kino. Als meine beste Freundin mich in 'Der Herr der Ringe' geschleppt hat. Dort gibt es auch Geschöpfe, die diesen hier sehr ähneln. Wie nannte meine Freundin sie doch gleich? Elfen? Nein... Elfen waren diese kleinen Flügeltiere, mit Glitzerstaub und Zauberstäbchen... Elben.. Ja.   
Doch Elben gibt es nicht! Sie sind eine einzige Famtasie-Erfindung, mehr nicht.  
Aber andererseits - es besteht für mich nun kein Zweifel mehr, dass ich hier Elben gegenüber stehe. Was heißen muss, dass ich entweder halluziniere oder in einer anderen Welt bin. Ersteres kann ich ausschließen, spüre ich doch den festen Griff um meine Oberarme.  
Bleibt nur noch die Möglichkeit, dass ich nicht mehr in unserer Welt bin.  
Doch wo zum Teufel bin ich dann? Weiß ich denn, wie die Welt heißt, in der 'Der Herr der Ringe' spielt? Nein, ich weiß es nicht mehr. Ich hatte es nie für nötig gehalten, es mir zu merken. Durch meine verwirrten Gedanken dringt plötzlich eine angenehme Stimme an mein Ohr, doch sie spricht in einer Sprache, die ich nicht verstehe.  
Mir werden die Augen verbunden, und ich werde vorwärts gestoßen.  
Da laufe ich doch lieber freiwillig meinem unbekannten Ziel entgegen.  



	2. Kapitel 1

So... Disclaimer gilt (leider) immernoch wie im Prolog - Gehört alles Tolkien *vor dem großen Meister verbeugt* Allerdings: Nur der Prolog war in der ersten Person geschrieben, auf Dauer kann ich so was nicht – ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir das! ^^  
  
---°---°---  
  
Schweigend wiesen die Elben Linya den Weg.  
  
Ab und zu stolperte das Mädchen über eine Wurzel, wurde jedoch jedes Mal noch vor dem Fall von einem der Elben festgehalten.  
  
Plötzlich bemerkte sie, wie sich der Untergrund änderte – nun liefen sie nicht mehr auf dem weichen Waldboden, sondern auf hartem Stein. Ihr wurde die Augenbinde abgenommen und Linya hielt den Atem an.  
  
Ein Gebäude wie dieses hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Die Wände waren aus dunklem Stein gefertigt, so schien es ihr, doch sie waren mit vielen Verzierungen versehen.  
  
Auf den ersten Blick sahen die Verzierungen alle gleich aus, als hätten sie eine gewisse Regelmäßigkeit, doch wenn man genauer hinsah, bemerkte man, dass die Muster immer anders waren. Nie waren sie gleich wie die vorangegangenen.  
  
Vor einer großen Tür hielten die Elben schließlich an, und einer ging hinein.  
  
Kurze Zeit später wurde auch Linya hereingerufen. Flankiert von zwei der Elben trat sie ein und sah sich in der Halle in der sie sich nun befand, genau so staunend um, wie zuvor in den Gängen.  
  
Die Halle war riesengroß, mit lauter Säulen an den Seiten, in die feine Blattmuster eingeritzt waren.  
  
Bald wurde ihr Blick jedoch von dem Elb gefangen genommen, der auf seinem Thron am anderen Ende der Halle saß.  
  
Selbst im Sitzen sah dieser Elb so weise und majestätisch aus, dass Linya ihn einen Moment einfach nur anstarrte.  
  
Als sie jedoch bemerkte, dass sich die beiden Elben an ihrer Seite in die Knie gingen und sich tief verbeugten, tat sie es ihnen nach und sank ebenfalls in die Knie und verbeugte sich, wie sie es bei den beiden Elben gesehen hatte..  
  
Erst als der Elb mit einer sanften Stimme etwas in seiner Sprache sagte, erhoben sich die Elben wieder und nur Linya blieb weiterhin so knien – hatte sie doch nicht verstanden, was der Elb gesagt hatte.  
  
„Steht auf!" ertönte kurz darauf dieselbe Stimme, jedoch in ihrer Sprache.  
  
Sie stand wieder auf und bemerkte, dass der Elb sie aufmerksam musterte.  
  
„Ihr seid keine Elbin..." stellte er schließlich erstaunt fest, und bevor Linya sich versah, hatte sie ihm auch schon schnippisch erwidert:  
  
„Ehrlich? Oh vielen Dank, dass ihr mich noch einmal darauf hinweist, das hätte ich doch glatt vergessen..."  
  
Noch ehe sie den Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte, hätte sie sich am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen. Warum musste sie auch immer so schnippisch sein? Vor allem jetzt, da sie doch vollständig auf die Gnade dieser Elben angewiesen war, wollte sie nicht in einem Kerker enden. Sie wagte es gar nicht, den Elben anzusehen, aus Angst vor dem, was sie dann sehen würde.  
  
Doch der Elb schmunzelte nur und fragte sie mit leicht amüsiertem Unterton: „Würdet ihr die Freundlichkeit besitzen, mir euren Namen zu nennen?"  
  
‚Wie geschwollen man hier doch redet...' dachte sie. ‚Bei uns hätte man einfach gefragt ‚Wie heißt du?' Aber hier muss das natürlich anders sein...'  
  
Laut sagte sie nur: „Ich heiße Linya. Linya Verdem." Es schien, als wollte der Elb gerade etwas sagen, als durch eine Seitentür ein weiterer Elb eintrat.  
  
Ein Elb, der sie so sehr an Roux, ihren Bruder, erinnerte, dass alles um sie herum in den Hintergrund trat, dass sie vergaß, wo sie sich gerade befand.  
  
„Roux?" flüsterte sie ungläubig.  
  
Doch kaum hatte der Name ihre Lippen verlassen, wusste sie, dass das nicht Roux sein konnte. Roux war tot. So tot, wie sie eigentlich auch sein sollte. Sie war doch tot! Zumindest war sie in ihrer Welt gestorben, dass bewies ihr das Blut, das ihre ganze weiße Bluse und ihre Jeans befleckte.  
  
Aber wenn sie tot war, und in dieser Welt gelandet; dann konnte doch ihre Familie, die ja schließlich auch gestorben war, ebenfalls hierher gelangt sein! Dieser Gedanke ergriff von ihr Besitz, breitete sich in ihr aus, bis sie nur noch daran denken konnte, wie ein Wiedersehen zwischen ihr und ihrer Familie ablaufen würde. Wieder und wieder spielte sich eine solche Szene vor ihren Augen ab, so dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, dass der soeben eingetretene Elb sie verwirrt ansah. Erst als er zu sprechen begann, blickte sie auf.  
  
„Ú-nan Roux. Estar nin Mirál."  
  
Er bemerkte, dass sie ihn nicht verstanden hatte, und übersetzte in die Gemeinsprache: „Ich bin nicht Roux. Mein Name ist Mirál."  
  
Obwohl sie es bereits gewusst hatte, versetzte diese Gewissheit ihr einen Schlag. Nicht Roux. Natürlich nicht! Sie war ja auch nicht zum Elb geworden, nur weil sie in dieser Welt gelandet war – weshalb sollte Roux dann einfach zu einem Elb werden?  
  
Und überhaupt – weshalb sollte ihre Familie hierher gelangt sein? Das mit ihr war wahrscheinlich nur ein Unfall gewesen, Zufall... Wie hatte sie überhaupt glauben können, ihre Familie wieder zu sehen?  
  
Wahrscheinlich trug man in ihrer Welt schon längst die Körper zu Grabe und ein Priester predigte irgendetwas davon, dass ihre Seelen nun in den Himmel aufgestiegen waren – was aber nicht stimmte; sie war schließlich nicht in den Himmel gelangt, sondern in eine vollkommen andere Welt. Eine Welt, die sicher nicht der Himmel war.  
  
Sie hatte im Kino oft genug gesehen, wie diese hässlichen Kreaturen – Ogs? – die Menschen und Elben angriffen, wie große Schlachten stattfanden; etwas, dass es im Himmel der Christen ganz sicher nicht gab, war dort doch alles wunderbar und schön und friedlich. Eine andere Frage drängte sich ihr auf: Was war aus ihrem Körper geworden? Wurde sie in ihrer Welt ebenfalls beerdigt?  
  
Wie sollte das gehen? Immerhin stand sie hier, lebendig wie eh und je...  
  
„Nennt mir euren Namen..." hörte sie durch ihre Gedanken hindurch die auffordernde Stimme von Mirál.  
  
„Mein Name ist Linya Verdem..." antwortete sie, blickte ihn jedoch nicht an, sondern sah an ihm vorbei, auf einen Wandteppich.  
  
Nun mischte sich auch der andere Elb wieder ein, der hier so etwas wie der König zu sein schien.  
  
„Nun, Linya... Wie kommt ihr hierher? Könnt ihr uns das erklären?" fragte er.  
  
Sie schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, ich kann es euch nicht erklären, ich weiß es selber nicht... Es war nur... Ich bin nicht aus dieser Welt." Sobald sie diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, musste sie fast über sich selber lachen. ‚Ich bin nicht aus dieser Welt'. Wie sich das anhörte! Der König hätte allen Grund, ihr so etwas nicht zu glauben... Vor allem, da sie selbst ja nicht einmal eine logische Erklärung dafür hatte, weshalb sie in diese Welt gelangt war, nach ihrem Tod. Ihrem vermeintlichen Tod.  
  
Und natürlich – der König sah sie mit genau dem ungläubigen Blick an, den sie erwartet hatte. Schnell fuhr sie fort:  
  
„Ich... ich war mit meinen Eltern unterwegs.. In einem..."  
  
Was wollte sie ihnen erzählen? ‚In einem Auto'? Woher sollten diese Leute hier wissen, was ein Auto war? Und wie sollte sie es ihnen erklären?  
  
„Wir waren unterwegs. Wir wollten meinen Geburtstag feiern, doch.. wir hatten einen Unfall. Und dann... sind wir alle daran.. gestorben. Dachte ich zumindest. Ich dachte, dass ich gestorben sei – doch wie soll das möglich sein, wenn ich hier lebendig vor euch stehe? Ich weiß selber keine Erklärung dafür, wie ich hierher gelangt bin..."  
  
Der König nickte.  
  
„Nun, ich denke, ich muss darüber noch einmal nachdenken... Ihr solltet derweil vielleicht etwas neues zum anziehen bekommen.." meinte er, mit einem abschätzenden Blick auf ihre blutbefleckte Kleidung. Dann wandte er sich an Mirál. „Lasst Silivren rufen, sie soll ihr etwas neues geben.."  
  
Mirál nickte und verließ eilig die Halle. Schon bald darauf kam er mit einer großen, schwarzhaarigen Elbin zurück.  
  
Die Elbin lächelte Linya kurz schüchtern an und verbeugte sich dann vor dem König. „Mein König, ihr habt mich rufen lassen?"  
  
Der König nickte und befahl ihr mit sanfter Stimme etwas in dieser so schönen Sprache, die Linya nicht verstand, worauf die Elbin nickte und Linya aufforderte: „Folgt mir, ich soll euch neue Kleider geben..."  
  
Linya seufzte schwer, folgte der Elbin jedoch aus der Halle hinaus. „Ich bin Silivren... Und.. wie heißt ihr?" fragte die Elbin und sah Linya neugierig an. Zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag wiederholte sie den gleichen Satz: „Mein Name ist Linya. Linya Verdem.."  
  
Silivren nickte nur schweigend und lief weiter vor ihr her durch die Gänge. Wäre Silivren nicht gewesen, Linya hätte sich wohl schon längst hoffnungslos verirrt. 


End file.
